


daughters

by spoke



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke





	daughters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [infiniteviking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteviking/gifts).



Big Aggie nodded, speaking as if she were replying to something Magrat hadn’t said, though she might have admitted thinking about it. 1 “It isna as if you’ll have to send the lass away, though. Ye might even ha’ another, such is the way with your folk.” 

Magrat laughed, scrubbing a little at the stain little Esme had left on her cheek. Her new interest in painting was all very well, but she wasn’t interested in other people’s opinions on the subject. Opinions like what was and was _not_ paint, and what and _who_ we were not _to_ paint.  2 Her logic was that any color she considered pretty ought to be painted with, which was how Magrat had ended up visiting Big Aggie - in hopes that she might know how to remove little Esme’s latest... concoction. 

It simply hadn’t occurred to her that a Feegle’s tattoos weren’t meant to come off. 3

Now she was down here with the piercing stare of a kelda on her, and wondering if her curiosity had gotten her into something she’d have done better to stay out of. She could, of course, have just forbidden Esme the run of the herb garden - except that the thought made her want to cry a little. So far it was the only thing they seemed to have in common except, possibly, witchery. Besides, if she did have it in her to be a witch, she wasn't exactly going to listen to ‘no’. Magrat certainly hadn’t listened to no, even when she was the one saying it. “I wonder...” Magrat began softly, and looked back at Big Aggie with a smile. 

“I wonder how well the stains would come out if *she* were the one doing the cleaning.” 

* * *

1. Or not.

2. Hodgesaargh was being a very good sport about it, though.

3. Nanny had tried to warn her, but she hadn't listened. Partly because she knew it annoyed her, but mostly because Big Aggie was the closest thing to another Queen around and she was curious.

  



End file.
